1. This invention is directed to a high efficiency composite structural strap-reinforced paperboard transit package, and to its method of use. The low-cost structural package assemblies are suited to rapid loading into a machine magazine or onto picking platforms such as shelves, with the package contents pre-oriented for identification and shelf display purposes, as well as being suited for multi-layer transit palletizing.
2. Paperboard packaging is extensively used throughout the world for the transportation and display of goods. Although universally accepted, current paperboard packaging practice for transit packaging relies primarily on the inherent strength and contrived rigidity of the paperhnard construct per se, and fails to incorporate the strength and load-bearing values of the other components of the total package, including its contents, into coordinated, integrated and structurally engineered composite package units suited for multi-tiered pallet transportable loads.
The packaging industry currently relies primarily on the structural strength and rigidity of an exterior carton within which goods are contained, for purposes of pallet load stability.
The current transit package paradigm requires a paperboard box structure of undue strength and rigidity, with correspondingly high paperboard and glue content, especially when packages are designed for pallet display (e.g., The Bliss Box where articles are loosely packed within containers of substantial center walls as well as heavily reinforced sides and corners, that allow open fronts and tops from which consumers can pick the goods), which box, because of excessive structure and glue does not lend itself to reuse or recycling, or to easy knock down and flattening for re-use of the boxes.
Such profligate use of materials, especially paperboard, contributes significantly to the generation of greenhouse gases and global warming, to the de-nuding of forests, and the consumption of clean water resources. It is estimated that a one ton reduction in corrugate production results in a one ton reduction of CO2 emissions, preserves 12 mature trees and saves 17 thousand gallons of fresh water.
A further adverse consequence of current packaging practice, wherein the contained goods units are not mutually secured to themselves or to the package, is that relative movement and fretting between adjacent containers can occur within the package, which can translate, under transit forces, into potential goods damage resulting from mutual impact with adjacent goods within such packages, and the application of cumulative shift-momentum transferred from the goods to the containing transit package.
Briefly reviewing the systems necessary to implement packaging of earlier (patented) package formats using components visually similar to those of the present invention:
Daniel (U.S. Pat. No. 5,653,340) requires pre-strapping of articles, then mechanically conforming the position of articles to avoid nesting before putting them through a wrap-around paperboard machine. This requires a wrap around paperboard machine capable of making the Daniel package, with the capability of machine changeovers from one size or type of package to another. In addition to providing a system to load the goods into the paperboard blank, there must also be provided a means for the strap to engage a flap of the paperboard carton. Furthermore, when the package has arrived at it's dispensing location, the involved flap impedes the desired release of the entrained articles after the strap is severed by some means.
The Whiteside chime lock Application (Ser. No. 11/082,984 filed Mar. 18, 2005), in implementation, requires wrap around fabrication of the sleeve or alternatively tip-in individual container erection, so it is functionally limited to hand samples, or requires the use of wrap around equipment, which significantly raises the capital investment required. Additionally, with chime locks, there is a demonstrated problem in that the carton can pop off some percentage of some types of container lids during disassembly of the carton.                The fact that this Whiteside paperboard configuration with strap configuration works with a single strap makes it more valuable than a dual banded configuration because it reduces the quantity of strap material, requires less strapping cycle time and achieves greater productivity, affording faster return on investment for capital equipment.        
Many prior art packaging concepts for ‘point of purchase’ packages have included the use of stretchable bands to wrap about a package. In the case of the Hi-Cone™ product the polyethylene band, as with the rubber bands used with other such products, are all subject to stretching, rendering the packaging inappropriate for use in transit packaging. Such forms of securement are unable to withstand the rigors of transit packaging, and require supplementation with additional constructs such as a box, a shrink wrap tray, or particularized handling provisions, to counter the degradation in structural strength when transit stressed, associated with their ‘elastic’ design. Such elastic banding also does not readily lend itself to rapid disconnection without the provision of a tear-away notch or perforation of the band, which provision further weakens an unprotected band, that can readily sever, unless protected by other means.
Although a plethora of point of purchase package designs with stretchable bands have been patented over the past century, previously patented banded package configurations have not been successful in transit applications because they typically have not stood up to the rigors of general transit unless they were supplemented with additional constructs such as a box, shrink wrap tray or have been given special handling considerations to counter the inherent elasticity of their design which can lead to degraded structural strength when stressed. Additionally these bands cannot be quickly disconnected without the addition of a tear away notch or perforation both of which further weakens the tension strength of the band which may come apart in transit if not protected.
Suitability of packaging for general transit applications is typically proven by passing standard tests that are performed in most packaging laboratories before manufacturers will accept designs for use and before liability insurance carriers will cover shipments. These tests include but are not limited to                Drop tests such as ASTM # D5276        Vibration tests such as ASTM # D4728        Compressive loading tests such as ASTM # D642        
Transit packages used by the US government must comply with 49 C.F.R. Subpart M—“Testing of Non-bulk Packaging and Packages” which specifically calls for the above testing. This regulation was last amended in 1993 and the legislative discussion supporting the regulation appears to have been entirely based on the presumption of the use solely of boxes and cartons for transport (transit) packaging, as being the only feasible way to meet the then current test requirements, because previous multi-packs other than boxes and cartons could not meet the required rigorous testing standards.
Corrugate manufacturers routinely dismiss any discussion of banded packages for use as transit packaging on the basis of the packages' inability to pass generally accepted testing requirements.
When a transit package reaches it's dispensing destination, typically the package must be opened and hand loaded into the dispensing magazine or shelf with great care by the unloading person to maintain or provide proper article orientation. Consequently, any packaging that simplifies this loading represents value in labor savings and operational consistency.
Additionally, it is typical for a commercial manufacturer of goods to have two distinct transit package configurations, with the associated administrative overhead of separate SKUs (Stock Keeping Units). Typically one package configuration is required for special handling channels such as club stores; and a second, box/tray for normal channels where less than full pallet loads are shipped. This circumstance also includes (as well as) the operational burden of running separate packaging lines for each configuration. The special handling channel, because it disrupts standard operations, typically results in greater costs to produce those multi-packs even though they usually is marketed for a lower per unit price.
The long felt need for a multipack transit system that could be used in both channels is clearly evident.
Consequently, a multipack transit system that could be used in both channels provides manufacturing and distribution synergies making it particularly desirable.